Little Marmaid
by Yarita
Summary: Es un AquilesxOC; Beth es una de las hijas del rey Triton y durante una tormenta conoce al que sera su verdadero amor, pero debera pasar muchas pruebas antes de poder estar con el.


Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia basada en el clásico de Disney "La Sirenita" que espero que os guste, los personajes no son mios ^^

-blablablabla—Hablando

-_blablalbabla—Canciones_

Ahora si disfruten del capitulo ^^

En las profundidades del inmenso océano azul se encuentra escondido un pueblo donde las personas en vez de piernas llevan coloridas cosas de pez, y allí el rey Neptuno gobernante de los siete mares vive con sus siete bellas hijas y ese día serie la presentación de su hija más pequeña, pero también la más rebelde, Beth.

Ese día todos los tritones y sirenas de los mares habían acudido a la invitación a la fiesta de presentación de la princesa la cual daría comienzo al atardecer y la cual sería muy colorida y llena de música. Entonces de entre la multitud apareció un pequeño cangrejo de color rojo el cual se coloco delante de la orquesta formada por peces y dio comienzo a la celebración.

Del suelo marino surgieron 3 conchas de las cuales salieron las 6 hijas de Neptuno las cuales empezaron a cantar

_Del Rey Tritón somos hijas  
El padre amoroso que nos nombró  
Acuata, Andrina, Arista  
Atina, Adela, Alana  
Y la menor de todas su debut va a celebrar  
La séptima sirena se presenta y va a triunfar  
Aquí está nuestra hermana con su voz de cascabel  
Es la estrella, Be….aah!_

Pero al abrirse la concha que debía llevar dentro a la séptima princesa se descubrió que estaba vacía y el rey Neptuno entro en cólera.

-Beth!—había gritado el rey tan fuerte que se hubiera podido oír por los siete mares.

Mientras eso pasaba en la cuidad de Atlántida, Beth se encontraba junto con su amigo Paris, un tritón de su misma edad algo cobarde y tímido que le acompañaba siempre en sus aventuras aunque luego siempre se ganaban un regaño por parte de Héctor, el hermano mayor de Paris.

-Mira esto Paris—dijo Beth la cual era una bella sirena de piel nívea, pelo negro como el carbón y unos bellos ojos violetas, el color de su cola era el mismo de sus ojos y cubriendo sus pechos llevaba dos conchas—Es uno de esos objetos que usan los humanos

-Beth deberíamos irnos de aquí—le decía el tritón de pelo castaño, pecho fornido-aunque no mucho-y cola verde—ya sabes que a mi hermano mano le gusta que estamos por aquí y además ¿tu no tenias una fiesta hoy?

Al oír las palabras de Paris Beth frenó en seco y se puso aun más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh no!—Dijo la chica asustada—Mi padre me matara, debemos volver rápido Paris

Al decir eso ambos jóvenes emprendieron el viaje de vuelta hacia el palacio donde al llegar los guardias solamente dejaron pasar a Beth y Paris se quedo esperando a la chica fuera. Una vez dentro Beth sentía las miradas de todos los sirvientes sobre ella, al llegar al salón del trono sus hermanas salieron mientras la miraban con tristeza cosa que no le dio muchas esperanzas a Beth.

-Pa…padre…-susurro Beth algo asustada mientras se acercaba al trono donde su padre se encontraba con una expresión demasiado seria—Padre….estas enfadado…?

-Tú qué crees!—grito golpeando con su tridente en el suelo—Me has dejado en ridículo delante de todo los habitantes del reino Beth!

-Pero no fue mi intención—intento disculparse la pelinegra—Me despiste…

-Siempre te despistas Beth!—dijo el rey levantándose mientras se acercaba a su hija menor—No tolerare más faltas tuyas Beth y por haber faltado por el momento te prohíbo acercarte a la superficie a mirar los barcos

-Qué!—grito Beth incrédula—pero eso no es justo sabes lo mucho que me gusta mirar a los humanos!

Beth se tapo la boca ya que para su padre el tema de los humanos era tabú y ella siempre le había dicho que subía a mirar los barcos y que nunca se acercaba a los humanos.

-¿A los humanos?—pregunto el rey incrédulo—Sabes lo que opino de los humanos Beth! Tienes prohibido acercarte a ellos!

-Ellos son muy buenos y no parecen malas personas!—le grito la chica roja de la rabia—tu no me entiendes!

Al gritar eso último Beth sale del castillo a una gran velocidad, Paris al verla la siguió ya que sabia cual era el destino de la chica, una cueva, la cual estaba llena de objetos que Beth y el habían recogido de los barcos que se hundían, o que la marea arrastraba. No sabían cuáles eran sus uso spero aun así los guardaban cual tesoros.

-Beth…-susurro el castaño mientras entraba a la cueva, lo que no sabía Paris es que había sido seguido por su hermano Héctor—¿Estás ahí?

-Ojala pudiera hacerle entender que no veo las cosas como él—susurro la morena mientras parís le pasaba la manos por la espalda intentando consolarla—Es imposible que un mundo que hace cosas tan maravillosas, pueda ser malo…

_Nunca verá lo que hay aquí,  
cuántos tesoros que yo descubrí.  
¿Cuánto nos queda por ver y soñar y sentir?_

_¿Tú crees que yo alrededor_  
_no veo dones, fortuna, esplendor?_  
_¿Piensas que debo decir "no"?_  
_Necesito más._

_Cosas raras guardamos a miles_  
_aunque no las sepamos usar._  
_¿Quieres no se que bobs? ¡Tengo veinte!_  
_Pero, ¿ves?, no me sé conformar._

_Quiero saber si sabré bailar,_  
_yo quiero ver una bella danza_  
_y caminar con los... ¿cómo se llaman?_  
_Ah, pies._

_Siempre nadar no es original,_  
_quiero tener un par de piernas_  
_y salir a pasear... ¿cómo dicen? a pie._

_Saber correr, saber saltar,_  
_saber que el sol me va a cariciar_  
_sueño sin fin, quiero subir, salir del mar._

_¿Qué hay que pagar para vivir fuera del agua?_  
_¿Para dormir sobre la arena cuánto hay que dar?_  
_Pienso que allá lo entenderán_  
_puesto que no prohiben nada_  
_porque habrían de impedirme ir a jugar._

_Si ellos estudian lo mismo yo_  
_con mis preguntas y sus respuestas_  
_¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar?_  
_Lo podré ver._

_¿Cuándo me iré?_  
_Quiero explorar sin importarme cuándo volver..._  
_El exterior, quiero formar parte de él._

Cuando Beth se sintió mas calmada empezó a volver a casa, pero vio que de la superficie salían unas luces y se extraño teniendo en cuenta que era de noche, así que salió y pudo ver un gran barco y pese a las quejas de Paris ambos se acercaron a una de las escafandras abiertas por las que Beth puedo ver algo o más bien alguien que la dejo sin palabras. Apoyado en uno de los bordes del barco se encontraba un chico rubio de piel canela y ojos azules, se encontraba jugando con un perro.

-Eh!—se oyó una voz asustando a ambos jóvenes—Cuantas veces tendré que reñiros para que dejéis de hacer esto!

-Cállate Héctor te van a oír!—le dijo Beth mientras le tapaba la boca—Jamás había visto a un humano tan de cerca…

-Perdona hermano—decía el castaño—intente convencerla de no hacerlo…

El chico que los había pillado era Héctor, hermano mayor de Paris, de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, barba poblada, pecho definido y con una majestuosa cola color naranja.

-Es muy guapo verdad?—dijo la princesa mientras miraba al chico

-Bueno…es algo peludo y baboso….—dijo el chico más joven extrañado mirando al perro

-No hablo de él!—le grito mientras le giraba la cabeza hacia el rubio—me refiero a ese humano.

Mientras tanto en el barco todo el mundo se cayó de repente dejando paso a un hombre algo anciano.

-Es para mí un honor ofrecer este regalo enorme y carísimo a nuestro príncipe Aquiles en su cumpleaños—dijo sonriéndole al joven rubio

-Oh Príamo viejo fósil—dijo el rubio divertido mientras golpeaba la espalda del más viejo amistosamente—Te has pasado

-Hubiera querido que fuera un regalo de bodas pero bueno….—dijo Príamo mirando al príncipe de reojo

-Oh vamos, estas enfadado porque no me enamore de aquella princesa—explico el rubio.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada mas un rayo se oyó en la lejanía pero más rápida que una liebre la tormenta los alcanzo haciendo que el barco quedara completamente destruido, uno de los rayos alcanzo una de las velas lo que hizo que el barco ardiera en llamas y antes de que el príncipe abandonara el barco las llamas llegaron a la bodega donde guardaban la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales haciendo al barco saltar por los aires. Beth vio la escena asustada y pese a los reclamos de Paris y Héctor se acerco al barco para ver como el cuerpo del príncipe se hundía como si de una roca se tratase así que la chica se sumergió para poder ayudarle, salió a flote con el cuerpo del mayor y se dirigió hacia la costa donde lo dejo tumbado en la arena mientras le miraba. Al ver a la chica en la costa una bella gaviota llamada Andrómeda se acercó a Beth.

-Beth…que haces aquí afuera?—pregunto el animal—Y quien es este chico?

-Acabo de salvarle en una tormenta—explico la pelinegra—y bueno…no se si seguirá vivo…

-Está vivo porque mira esta respirando—dijo la gaviota contenta mientras miraba el pecho del joven moverse despacio.

-Es tan…guapo….

_Cuánto deseo estar donde estas  
Cómo poder tenerte a mi lado  
Quisiera verte reír, cerca de mí  
Juntos correr, juntos vivir,  
Juntos sentir el sol en la piel  
Tu mundo es quiero formar parte de él._

El príncipe empezó a abrir los ojos y pudo distinguir la figura de una chica la cual se alejo de él enseguida. Mientras tanto Beth veía escondida en una roca como Aquiles se iba ayudado por Príamo

_Yo no se bien, cuándo será  
Pero a su mundo he de regresar  
Yo he de volver, debo formar parte de él._

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo no tardara y ademas sera na historia corta ^^ dejen comentarios plis!


End file.
